


【朱白|居北】保镖 The Bodyguard

by 933416408



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/933416408/pseuds/933416408
Summary: 保镖兼职生活助理朱x十八线小明星白一个非常色气的AU一个急刹车





	【朱白|居北】保镖 The Bodyguard

“龙哥，我去洗手间换一下裤子。”

“我陪你。”

自从白宇前两天在剧组被私生粉堵在厕所之后，朱一龙就恨不得24/7贴身跟着他。

白宇走进厕所隔间，伸手准备拿朱一龙拎在手里的背包，没想到朱一龙直接推门进来了。

“龙龙龙哥我我我自己可以……”

“我帮你。”

“不不不你你你在外面等我就行……这里面也没人。”

“乖。”

朱一龙说着，轻轻按了按白宇的肩膀，把他抵在门板上。他身上淡淡的须后水味道萦绕着白宇。太近了，白宇心里想，太近了……

再近一点，那浓密纤长的睫毛就会从他脸上扫过，再近一点，那单薄柔软的唇就会蹭到他的鼻尖，再近一点……失控的欲望就会把他淹没，万劫不复。

朱一龙仿佛没有察觉到白宇全身的紧绷，蹲下身，先是从包里掏出一个脚垫，垫在地上，才伸手捉起白宇纤细的脚踝，帮他把鞋子脱下来，再轻轻把脚放在脚垫上。

白宇靠着门板，仰起头闭着眼，仿佛在努力克制着什么。

脱好鞋子，朱一龙抬起头，开始解白宇裤子上的纽扣。

白宇呼吸一滞，伸出手按住了朱一龙的手，“龙哥我我我还是自己来……”

白宇这种反抗程度约等于撩拨，朱一龙觉得自己心里像是被小猫轻轻挠了一下，他轻轻拍了拍白宇的手背，“小白乖，马上就好。”

然而白宇的裤子拉链被里面的东西顶得变了型，朱一龙轻笑了一声，意味深长的说:“小白，你想什么呢?”

“我……没……”白宇以肉眼可见的速度变成了红宇，他条件反射一样的伸出手捂住了脸。

朱一龙怕拉链夹到白小宇，于是把手伸进白宇的裤子里垫着，终于把拉链拉了下来。

朱一龙掌心的温热刺激得白小宇又膨胀了一圈，白宇羞得不行，挺起腰，把屁股向后翘，想要远离那诱人的温度。然而白宇的裤子太紧，朱一龙的手被他的动作带着移动，看起来就像是白宇故意在朱一龙手上顶了几下。

白宇觉得自己的心脏快要从喉咙里跳出来了，一时间脑海中闪过无数个念头“白宇你是不是傻!”“龙哥要是觉得我在耍流氓怎么办?”“龙哥会不会生气?”“我不是故意的!”“他他他手怎么还不拿出来!”“我我我是不是弯了!”“龙哥这么好看，弯了就弯了吧……”“……？我刚才在想什么？！”“但是龙哥要是喜欢我的话……也不是不可以……”“龙哥确实帅……”

朱一龙却不慌不忙，像是什么都没有察觉到一样，蹲下身，把白宇的裤子往下拽。在白宇看不到的角度，朱一龙提起嘴角，无声的笑了。

“唔……哥哥你别弄了，我我我我自己来……”白宇还在进行无谓的挣扎。他把双手叠放挡在白小宇上面，做出了一个点球时防御的姿势。

“等下要给你夹衬衫夹，你自己弄不好的。”朱一龙的语气听起来简直不能再正常了，白宇都怀疑刚刚是自己想多了。

“衬衬衬衫夹……？!”白宇以前没怎么用过衬衫夹，都是把衣服下摆随便塞一塞了事。

只见朱一龙从包里掏出了一个小盒子，里面放着一对全新的衬衫夹。

“今天晚会很重要，要把衣服好好固定一下。”

说着，朱一龙握着白宇脚踝提起他的一只脚，从衬衫夹底端的圆环穿了过去。

白宇腿太细，衬衫夹原本的围度根本没办法卡住。

“啧，这已经是最小号了小白，你以后得长胖一点。”

朱一龙一边说一边调整着圆环上的卡扣，一双灵巧的圆手在白宇大腿敏感的内侧蹭来蹭去。

白小宇似乎已经膨胀到了极限，蓬勃的欲望让他硬得发疼，与此同时，羞耻心却几乎将他淹没。白宇咬着自己左手小臂，扭过头不去看低头帮自己调节衬衫夹的朱一龙，按在白小宇上的右手忍不住小幅度上下磨蹭，试图给白小宇一点安慰。

朱一龙夹好了衬衫的两边，把白宇按在白小宇上的手拨到了一旁:“站直一点，不然会夹歪。”

白宇闻言委屈得都快要哭出来了，咬在手臂的牙齿不由得又加了几分力。朱一龙的鼻尖离白小宇只有一寸的距离，白宇都可以感受到朱一龙温热的呼吸。那热气拂过白小宇，让他颤巍巍的吐出了几滴露珠，白宇的内裤霎时洇湿了一小片。

朱一龙抬头看到委屈得眼尾发红的白宇，歪着嘴笑了笑:“小白，这么想要吗？”一边问着一边用鼻尖轻轻顶了顶白小宇。

“呜……”白宇喘着粗气扭过头不看他。

朱一龙玩心大起，拉开白宇内裤的边缘，在白小宇顶端亲了一口。

白宇觉得心里有什么东西炸开了，差点没忍住直接射出来。“呜呜呜……”

“可是这里不可以。”朱一龙说着，站起身，解开自己黑衬衫的四颗扣子，露出了一边肩头。

他把白宇被咬出深深齿痕的小臂从他自己嘴里解救出来，又把人按到自己肩头，“乖，别咬自己，来咬我。”

白宇一点也不跟他客气，抱住他狠狠的一口咬在肩膀和脖颈的交界处。朱一龙一只手摩挲着白宇的后脑，一只手顺着白宇的腰一路向下，慢条斯理的整理着刚刚扣得有点歪的卡扣，在白宇耳边轻轻笑着说:“乖，等会儿回酒店给你……”说着，按着白宇挺翘的屁股，把自己的胯往前送了送。

“哥哥你欺负人!”

“嗯，小傻瓜，我也喜欢你。”朱一龙笑着揉揉白宇毛茸茸的脑瓜，捏着白宇的下巴，轻轻吻了上去。

END.


End file.
